1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling at least one function of a device by analyzing an eye action of a user and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse is a type of a computer input device that tracks a user's motion in order to move a cursor on a display screen and may also include buttons that allow a user to execute various tasks by pressing the buttons. Due in part to this relatively simple way of use, a mouse is presently widely used as an input device together with a keyboard.
A mouse may be classified into a ball mouse, an optical mouse, and a gyroscopic mouse (air mouse) depending on what driving method is implemented therein. For example, a ball mouse is a mechanical mouse which includes a small ball that is rotated in various ways to determine directions and compute distances for moving a cursor. However, as foreign substances can easily attach to the ball of the ball mouse, the sensitivity of the ball mouse is significantly reduced.
In an optical mouse, light is emitted from a bottom area and an optical sensor mounted in the bottom area is configured to sense changes of the light reflected back toward the bottom area. Currently, the optical mouse is the most widely used mouse type input device. The optical mouse may be further classified into an optical mouse, a laser mouse, and a blue track mouse according to a sensor thereof.
A gyroscopic mouse is a mouse which does not require ground contact. The gyroscopic mouse includes a gyroscopic sensor to sense three-dimensional (3D) motions along X, Y, and Z axes according to an inclination of the gyroscopic mouse. A wireless type gyroscopic mouse is generally used. The gyroscopic mouse is also referred to as an “air mouse” because the gyroscopic mouse is used in air.
However, some people with disabilities have difficulties using the above-mentioned mice as input devices. Accordingly, an eye mouse has been developed. An eye mouse is a special mouse that may be used by disabled people, which is designed to move a cursor on a computer screen according to the eye motion of a user.